


A War Bonds Two Hearts

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Desire, F/M, Fanfiction, Feelings, First Kiss, French Kissing, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Bringing the war to an end and exacting a goal is Byleth's focus.  Claude has also had a goal in focus.  When the two blend together, there is only one outcome.Though Claude wanted nothing more than to steal a kiss, this night was not the night to even attempt such a thing.  It wouldn’t have the same meaning he wanted for such a move.  No, another chance would present itself sometime in the future.  A better opportunity.  It had to.  When that chance came, he would take it.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	A War Bonds Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Came across this one just sitting in my files waiting for attention.

If the cloud of darkness over the monastery could be any darker, Claude wasn’t sure how. The bloody battle at Gronder was a grim reminder of the fierce war they were trying to end from the moment they all stepped onto the field. The trip back to the monastery afterward had been far from pleasant with everyone lost in their own thoughts, regrets, and grieving over past classmates they had had to fight...and either injure enough for their retreat or kill. Then, there was Dimitri.

Pushing his hands back through dark waves, Claude stared at the floor between his feet as he sat on the edge of his bed and recalled the crazed anger that was driving Dimitri. Could he have been deterred from his pursuit to deal a deathblow to Edelgard as she retreated? Should they have tried harder to convince him to join forces against her? Was there any way at all they could have talked him down? He let out a slow growl of anguish as these questions just continued to eat at him when he knew there were other more pressing issues to concentrate on if they were to push on and prevail.

Shaking his head as if he were trying to shake the thoughts out of his brain, he stood and decided to take a walk. Perhaps, the night air would help him relax a bit and empty some of his troubling thoughts. Couldn’t hurt. He wondered if anyone else was struggling to sleep tonight or if exhaustion had simply taken them over. One thing was clear as he made his way passed the greenhouse to the pond, there was no one out but a few knights walking on security patrol. 

After a brief pause at the pond to stare at the water as if it held the answers he sought, he made his way through the stables and continued on passed the Knight’s Hall, where he considered going in to sit for a while, but abandoned that idea and continued on his way toward the graveyard. Pausing at the top of the stairway leading down to the graves, he paused and squinted at the shadow he could barely make out through the very dim light of a torch nearby. There was only one explanation for who it could be leaning against the large headstone of Sitri and Jeralt.

It took a couple of minutes before Claude finally decided to approach. Perhaps, the smart thing would have been to simply walk away and leave her to her thoughts. The more respectful thing, anyway, would be to simply walk away. Something in his brain just would not let him do that. As he slowly walked toward her, her head resting on her folded hands as she leaned forward on the headstone, he softly asked, “Are you okay, Teach?”

Jerking her head up, Byleth pushed her hands across her cheeks to wipe away her tears as she lightly sniffed and responded, “Are you?” Her head turned toward him now. “Is any one of us okay?” she softly asked.

Sucking a deep breath through his nostrils, he dared to take a couple of steps toward her. “No. What happened at Gronder was a fierce reminder of the horrors this war is causing every single person in Fodlan in one way or another. It wasn’t just faceless soldiers we didn’t know this time,” he finished quietly.

“One person,” she slowly said in an even tone.

His brows knitted in confusion. “I’m sorry? One?”

Byleth stared at him through the dim light a moment before looking back at the grave of her father. “Who was it that was revealed to be Flame Emperor?” She swung her head around and looked back at Claude again as she waited for him to answer.

“Edelgard,” he finally responded as his eyes carefully watched her.

“Who was it that Dimitri insisted was involved in some way with the Duscur Tragedy?”

He stared at her a moment before answering, “Edelgard.”

“Who was it that ultimately killed Dimitri with her soldiers.”

“Teach, you need to…” his words to try and settle down her thoughts were quickly cut off.

“Who is keeping Rhea imprisoned? Who was it that was somehow involved with Solon?” she demanded, yet gave him no time to answer before she continued on her relentless course. “Who was it that was always talking in private with Monica who was later revealed to be Kronya?” she asked in a voice that was getting deeper with anger with each word. “Who, Claude? Who conspired with this evil girl that plunged a special knife into my father and killed him before my very eyes?” She advanced toward Claude, reaching out to clutch his tunic in her balled fists at his chest as she stared at him with watering eyes. “Who was it!?” she demanded through clenched teeth.

Claude could tell she was almost at a limit. A mixture of anger and grief was threatening to take her over, and he feared that such a combination in her would be a volatile mixture. She had been a lethal merc and had only gained in power and strength since that time. The thought of her running full steam ahead, as Dimitri did, was frightening. He had to find a way to stop this progression.

“It was all Edelgard, Teach,” he answered quietly. “Our target in all of this has not changed,” he said as he stared at her, his hands slowly lifting to wrap around her wrists as she still clutched his tunic in her fists. “We will continue to push forward, despite our grief over Gronder, and win this. We have to. For all of us left behind that want a better world.”

“I—will—kill—her,” she growled. “For my father, for Dimitri, and for every other innocent man, woman, and child whose lives she has taken or ruined,” her voice faltered now with emotion she was still learning to cope with. Dropping her head against Claude’s chest, she said, “I will run her through with my sword and put an end to this reign of destruction and death.” 

Her hands slowly began to relax their hold on his shirt as she continued to rest her head against him. She drew a slow, shaky breath in an attempt to get herself back under control. Claude’s hands slowly moving to lightly slip around her was oddly comforting as she gave in and began to feel her tense muscles slowly relaxing one by one.

Claude wasn’t quite sure what was going on in her mind at this point, but he was sure that she was beginning to settle her anger a bit. He could feel her becoming less rigid as his arms lightly held her. The hint of a smile touched his lips when he felt her hands slide from his chest, drift down his ribcage just a bit, and then travel around him. He tipped his head a touch to rest it against hers while he just held her. For once in his life, he decided that words were not needed here. Just a bit of time. Time was something he could surely spare.

“Oh, Claude,” Byleth finally sighed. “I’m sorry.” She moved now so she could look at him through the darkness of the graveyard, the light of the torch at the top of the stairway behind him obscuring her ability to see his face very well. Her hands slipped forward now to rest on his chest again, just below his shoulders.

“Why, Teach? You have nothing at all to be sorry for,” he said now. “We were all affected by what happened. There is not a single one of us that can say that we weren’t forever changed by that one battle in some way.” His hands absently slipped down to rest on her hips. “It will haunt all of us.”

“Well, we have to reconcile it and push forward if we still intend to win this,” she said now. “I know you have some ideas forming for Merceus. I will let you take the lead with your plans while I just work on keeping myself from becoming absorbed on revenge as Dimitri was.”

“All right.” His fingers tightened on her hips, just a touch. It was rather interesting that she could so readily switch gears. It seemed as if she was completely settled from her anger moments ago and now shifted into her usual leadership role. Mind boggling, he decided, and just one more piece of the puzzle that was Byleth Eisner. He drew a deep breath and asked, “Ready to try to get some sleep now? I’ll walk you to your room if you are.”

“I guess so.” She turned her head to look at her father’s grave a moment and wondered if he would understand her thirst for revenge. She briefly smiled, deciding that he would understand. Afterall, they had often managed to convince themselves that, sometimes, there were just evil people that needed to be eliminated so good ones could live. Edelgard, in her opinion, was evil, and therefore needed to be eliminated.

“I can leave you for a minute so you can finish here, if there is something you still wish to do that I may have interrupted.”

“No, I’m ready.”

She easily slipped her hand into his as they made their way up the staircase and headed to her room. Soon, she decided. This war would come to an end soon. Everything would be able to heal. The new dawn Claude was always looking ahead to create would be his soon, she inwardly promised. Even if she ended up dying to make it happen.

Byleth turned and looked at Claude as they got to her door. “Thank you,” she said with a slight smile. “I think just actually saying the things in my head aloud helped in some small way. Even if they were rather ominous in nature.”

Softly chuckling, Claude lightly squeezed her hand before releasing it. Though he wanted nothing more than to steal a kiss, this night was not the night to even attempt such a thing. It wouldn’t have the same meaning he wanted for such a move. No, another chance would present itself sometime in the future. A better opportunity. It had to. When that chance came, he would take it. Until then, he would simply continue to imagine that moment in his thoughts. “You’re welcome, Teach, though I really didn’t do anything at all.”

“More than you know,” she offered. “And, please call me Byleth. I haven’t been your Teach in a long time now.”

“All right. Good night, Byleth.”

As she watched Claude walk away before going in, she knew they would win this. If Gronder taught any of them anything at all, it was that they had to win to put an end to this madness once and for all. 

As they pushed on through the streets of Enbarr to the palace, Byleth could see her goal clear in her mind. With Hubert now out of the way, the path was open if they could just keep their momentum and focus in line. Once in the palace, the advance to the throne room began in earnest. She would let nothing, short of an unexpected and overwhelming assault, stand in her way, and she was sure the chances of this were slim as long as everyone kept their focus.

Making headway through the palace to the throne room, Claude kept his eye on Byleth as she continued on a well-orchestrated series of movements and attacks. He had to marvel at the way she remained completely focused while she, not only kept her eye on their team, but also pushed forward. As usual, her ability to keep things well in control while dodging and avoiding serious injury herself was perfect. The way she moved and used that sword of hers was like some war dance that left little room for her target’s escape.

With Edelgard in clear view, now daring Byleth to try and defeat her, Claude watched with a sense of regret that they couldn’t come to some other end. It was blatantly obvious that neither of them was going to relent as they were now face to face. A clash of weapons echoed through the air as he positioned his arrow to strike should Byleth falter. Then it happened, Edelgard was down and clasping her relic as she looked up at Byleth from her defeated position, and dared to keep talking to Byleth. Claude could see the fire in Byleth’s eyes while she held her sword upright as Edelgard looked up at her.

“I wanted…to walk with you…”

Claude’s eyes closed as Byleth made her move without hesitation, cutting off any other words, and accomplished the goal she had made for herself to avenge her father, Dimitri, the countless others caught up in the years of Imperial aggression, and to free Rhea. For a moment, he saw her only as the Ashen Demon and not the woman he had allowed himself to grow so fond of, even though they were one and the same. The legendary Demon that fell her enemies without a hint of emotion. He opened his eyes to see Byleth spin on her heel and leave the Imperial Empress behind in a puddle of blood. A part of him almost wanted to cry over this end. That there was nothing they could do to come to some kind of a truce seemed a waste. Yet, it was clear now that this was the only conclusion no matter how tragic. Now, to find Rhea.  
\----

“It was too much to hope that the war would end with Edelgard’s defeat, I guess,” Byleth said as she sat next to Claude on a bench to the side of the greenhouse. She turned her head to look at him through the light filtering through the greenhouse windows. They had decided to just sit a bit and talk together after dinner. With the attack on Enbarr being the focus of their attention, little time had been spent on anything else. Now, with that task out of the way, there was only another battle facing them.

Looking into her eyes, he slowly reached over and took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. “The fight apparently continues. Only this time, our foe is one we have no real connection with. I much prefer this type of enemy to one we shared time and meals with.”

A smile touched her lips as her fingers closed on his hand. “Me, too. The problem with this, though, is that we don’t know what to expect. I mean what is this Shambhala anyway?”

“Good question,” he said. “And one we will only know the answer to when we get there.”

Her brows lowered now. “I don’t care much for going into a situation like this one blindly,” she said as she pulled her hand from his only to take it and wrap it around her shoulders as she leaned against him. “I don’t care for that kind of surprise,” she said, tipping her head upward to look at him.

He rather liked that she had made such a move as to drape his arm around her. Perhaps, the moment to finally get a kiss from her was clearly presenting itself with little room for doubt. His hand slightly tightened on her shoulder, pulling her closer, as he smiled at her. “I don’t care for it myself, but it is what we are faced with. Nothing for it but to be vigilant in our advance and win.”

Her eyes slowly drifted over his face a long moment before she said, “Sometimes, I begin to doubt that there will ever be an end to the fighting. A day when you may actually see the world you’re fighting for.”

“Oh, I’ll see it,” he softly argued. “One way or another, there is a way to change things for the better. To make the change that keeps the borders to other lands behind walls and those people separated from learning about each other to no long exist.” His free hand lifted to slowly wave off a moth that was beginning to flutter above her head. “You have a buddy wanting to get closer there.”

She smiled now. “As long as it doesn’t bite, I won’t protest.”

His hand lowered now to her face where his finger slowly traced along the curve of her jaw toward her chin. “I won’t bite,” he softly stated, seizing the opportunity he had waited too long for. His finger, shifting just under her chin, applied enough pressure to tip her face upward. Feeling no resistance, he dipped his head to bond his lips with hers.

Byleth’s eyes closed as she enjoyed the feel of his lips moving against hers. Her hand slipped around him, winding upward toward his shoulder while this kiss continued. She felt his tongue softly slip across her lower lip, and her lips parted to allow hers to shyly meet it. Had he ever noticed, she wondered, that she had allowed herself to watch him from afar, inwardly enjoying the thought of getting closer.

Gathering her a bit tighter, Claude deepened the kiss upon her silent invitation enjoying the slow, intoxicating dance of their tongues swirling together. The wait had been well worth it, he decided, as he drew a slow breath while he slowly parted from her but only far enough to stare into her eyes. “You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment,” he quietly admitted.

“Why did you wait?” she ventured ask.

He smiled now. “Honestly? I guess it was because I was afraid things would change between us in a way that I didn’t want.” His head tipped forward a bit, resting his forehead against hers while the tips of their noses touched. “Risking you retreating from me in any way at all was not worth even the greatest scheme I could come up with for getting a bit more intimate with you.”

She moved her head enough to lightly press her lips to his again before saying, “Retreating from you is not something I want to do. I thought I had managed to repel you though when I struck the final blow on Edelgard as she continued to speak to me. I saw your face, for a moment, before I turned away.” She drew a deep breath. “It was the look of a man that couldn’t bear the sight in front of him. The look of regret. I thought I had lost you then.” She drew back so she could look at his face now.

Claude took a moment to consider her words. “I did feel regret, Byleth. Regret that we couldn’t manage some kind of a truce. Regret that she had remained so stubborn until the only course of action for us was to kill her. Yet, only you seemed to have the courage to do what had to be done to bring the years of war to an end.” He softly chuckled. “Here I am, supposed to be a leader, but it is you that has the strength to see everything through no matter how difficult. I told you once that you are extraordinary, but that doesn’t even come close to really describing how incredible you are. It’s why I love you,” he softly admitted.

Her sigh at his words was clearly audible as she stared at him, hardly believing her ears. “You…” 

When she didn’t seem to be able to utter another word, he finished her sentence for her, “Love you, Byleth.”

She leaned into him, meeting his lips with hers while her arms held him close. His admission of love for her was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard and filled her with a sense of joy like she had never experienced before. She knew she had a desire to see him every morning as soon as she left her room, a need to be near him during war council, a smile she couldn’t tamp down when she saw him, a sense of loss when he left to go back to the Alliance. A feeling that she needed him in her life or she would not feel complete any longer. It was suddenly clear. She loved him, too.

Parting, she stared at him in the dim light that was giving his skin a warm glow. “I love you,” she whispered. She softly chuckled now. “I do. I love you, Claude.”

He couldn’t help the little chuckle before saying, “You sound like you may be a bit surprised by that.”

“I guess I am.” She couldn’t help laughing at his expression. “I’m sorry. It has nothing at all to do with you and everything to do with me and my journey of learning about emotions and what each one is and how it makes me feel. This one is, really different. Not like a simple happy or angry that is easy to figure out. This one is really kind of complex in comparison, isn’t it?”

Nodding, he considered how she must have been analyzing the idea in her head before coming to the conclusion. “It is definitely complex and has the power to literally crush you if it’s not returned or broken in some way.” His finger lightly traced her lower lip. “Which is why I am relieved and happy to hear you feel the same. I’m not sure I would have been able to do my part in the coming battle if my heart had been broken.” 

Her hand lifted to push into the dark hair at the back of his head as she leaned in for a kiss. “So, what do you propose we do now?” she asked as she pulled back.

A dark brow lifted as he considered what a loaded question that one was. Clearing his throat, he said, “Well, I can walk you to your room, kiss you good night and see you in the morning. Or you can walk me to my room where I kiss you good night and see you in the morning.” He drew a slow breath now and said, “Oooor we could walk to either room and then retire together and see each other in the morning…together.”

“I see,” she said as she smiled and stood. “Which room are we going to retire to…together?”

He smiled now. “Well, the stairway to mine is right there,” he said as his finger lifted to point in the direction of the upper floor dorm entrance as he stood.

“Shall we?”

“Oh, we definitely shall.”

Closing the door, Claude was taken completely by surprise when Byleth pushed him back against the door, pressing her body against his as she pushed up to join her lips with his. He felt her hands began to pull on his shirt to free it from his trousers. Clearly, she was not about to waste any time and was much more aggressive than he had imagined. If she was going to approach this as she did battle, he figured he had best brace himself for quite an experience.

Byleth pulled back just far enough to stare at him before she simply jerked his shirt open, the buttons popping and raining onto the floor. It was as if he had lit a fire deep within her, and she needed him to finish the job by putting it back in control again. With no hesitation, she pushed her leggings and panties to the floor, her dark purple pullover long enough to just cover her. Reaching out as she stooped in front of him, she held his shoes so he could step out of them and tossed them to the side with her own. Standing again, she pushed her arms around his neck and stared at him a moment before a smile curled her lips.

Claude couldn’t help smiling back now. His hands moved to unbuckle his belt as she pushed forward to kiss him again before he managed to loosen the tie of his trousers. He couldn’t help the slight grunt as he felt her move her hands to finish the job he hadn’t, untying his trousers and pulling them open. “Come up,” he invited, dipping a bit as he wrapped his arms around her. She accepted and wrapped her arms around his neck while he grabbed her hips so she could wrap her legs around him. 

Holding her with one hand, he managed to move enough, though be it tricky, to finally free himself of his trousers. Wrapping both arms around her as he felt her lock her ankles behind him, he managed to move to the bed only to have her surprise him by quickly shifting her weight to throw them off balance enough to fall onto the bed. She unhooked her feet as she slipped her hands under his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders before she lifted enough to pull her own shirt over her head.

His eyes quickly drifted down to take in her bared breasts before he crushed his lips down on hers. He had not intended to be aggressive with her, but it was clear that she was not at all concerned with being treated with kid-gloves. The idea rather excited him as his hand moved to fill it with an ample breast while he rested over her. He smiled against her lips with a slight groan, feeling her hand push down and close around him.

Pulling up, he stared down at her, both of them breathing heavily with pent up lust. “I won’t be able to stop from actually fucking you,” he softly admitted in a low, husky voice.

“Then don’t.” She softly moaned in delight as he moved to push his hand between her legs while his mouth came down on her breast. Her eyes closed as his fingers slid into her folds before he pushed one into her while he drew a nipple into his mouth. A long sigh escaped her lips as her hips rocked into his hand, his finger slowly sliding within her, while her hand shifted to drift over his length.

Trailing his tongue upward, his teeth lightly grazed her shoulder before he settled on her neck, just under her ear, and sucked enough to leave a mark while his fingers continued to caress her heat. A sigh escaped his lips as her fingers slowly continued to skate, with a light touch, along his erection at a teasingly slow pace. His teeth moved now to lightly bite her earlobe.

“You said you didn’t bite,” she whispered between her sighs of pure enjoyment.

“Apparently,” he softly stated as he moved to her lips, “I lied.” He softly captured her bottom lip in his teeth before sealing a kiss over it. 

His fingers began a more deliberate crusade, pressing and swirling in all the right places. That, coupled with the soft way he was raining kisses along her throat, was almost more than she could handle. A feeling, like a heated tickle, rippled up her abdomen causing a soft moan to escape her lips as she tipped her head back against the pillow. The feeling of pure pleasure building as he curled his finger into her while swirling his thumb over her clit was only heightened by his teeth softly raking along her neck. A raw, deep groan poured from her as she exploded in powerful release.

Claude stared down at Byleth while she drew a couple of deep breaths. Her eyes where dark with passion and melted his heart as they locked with his. His hand moved to clasp her by the wrist and pinned it over her head as he continued to hold her eyes with his. “I want you, Byleth,” he stated in a husky voice. “Every damn part of you, I want for my own.” He could hardly believe he was telling her this, yet he knew it to be solid truth. It was her that infiltrated his thoughts when he least expected it. It was her that kept him awake some nights. It was her that had stolen his heart and soul. It was her that he wanted to share a life with once everything was calm again. Only her.

Her hand lifted to his cheek as she continued to stare into his deep green eyes. “I want it, too. Just you.” A smile touched her lips as he moved over her, her knees dropping open in invitation. “Do it,” she whispered. She sucked a deep breath as he plunged deeply into her, and let it slowly drift out in a soft sigh. 

The slow moan of pleasure that pulled from his throat couldn’t be helped as he moved within her depths. If he had ever felt so completely absorbed in sheer exhilaration, he couldn’t recall it. The feel of her warmth, the friction of her walls around him, was nothing short of perfection. Releasing her wrist, his hand dipped down to slip under her hip to tip her upward, adjusting the angle. The action caused another groan to expel from his lips.

Byleth adored the sounds he was making and her hands slipped around his ribcage as she stared up at him. Wrapping her leg around his hips, she hummed in delight at the feel of him sliding within her depths. The harder he pushed into her, the more heady the experience. The bed creaked as he deliberately continued a steady pace that had her gripping into his ribs as her toes curled. She nearly cried out when he moved to his knees and pulled her legs over his shoulders, especially when he met her limit by pushing his thumb into her clit to push her over the edge again. 

Feeling her muscles constrict around him as she nearly howled in her climax, he picked up his pace a bit as he leaned a bit forward. Trying to hold back any longer was completely abandoned when he felt her clench her muscles around him, sending him into a near oblivion. The plan to pull out completely fell away as he exploded into her with a guttural growl. Sucking a few deep breaths, he slowly moved to plop beside her, his arm draping over her. 

She turned toward him and happily accepted his kiss. Her fingers lifted to brush back a dark curl that was threatening his eye. How long they layed there in silence merely staring into each other’s eyes before they drifted to sleep, she wasn’t sure. The one thing she had been sure of, they had a destiny together. A destiny that she was going to be sure was fulfilled.  
\---------

Byleth smiled at Claude from across the crowded dining hall while they celebrated the defeat of Nemesis. After everything, all the death, the challenge of fighting an ancient foe wielding a duplicate relic sword to her own, and after the retreat of Rhea to an unknown location in poor health, it was finally over. The chance for the new dawn was within his grasp. Accepting the position to become the first ruler of a United Fodlan, she only hoped that she hadn’t bit off more than she could chew since Claude had been the driving force in supporting her acceptance of such a role. He always seemed to have these grand goals for her.

As she watched him making his way through the crowd toward her, stopping along the way here and there for shake a few hands in celebration, all she could think of was ducking away with him. Although he seemed to be quite at home with busy affairs such as this, she still found them a bit unsettling. Something about the noise and crowd inside just seemed too close. 

“You look like you want to run,” Claude said as he finally reached her. “Can’t let that happen,” he said as he grabbed her and hoisted her into his arms, causing several of their comrades to cheer around them. 

“Claude! Put me down!”

He chuckled as he lowered her and pressed a quick kiss to her lips to the delight of those around them. “Come on, let’s see if we can’t duck out for a bit,” he said as he grabbed her hand. Holding on tightly to her hand, they maneuvered through the celebration to finally exit into the yard. “There you go,” he said as he looked over at her. “Better now?”

“Yes. You have no idea,” she answered as she looked around at a few people that had also stepped out for a bit of air. “The Goddess Tower?”

“Lead on, my love.”

“What!?” Byleth stared at Claude as she stood in front of him in the quiet of the tower. “You…you’re leaving me?” She couldn’t believe what she just heard.

“No. I am not leaving you.” Reaching his hand toward her, he was stunned when she stepped back from him. “Byleth.”

“You just said that you will not be with me for the coronation. For a coronation to become ruler of this new Fodlan that you pushed me to accept.” She stared at him for a moment as her heart twisted. “You used me to get your goal. I was just part of a scheme,” she softly said in an even tone laced with betrayal. “I can’t believe I was so stupid.” Her head slowly shook. “You were right, this feels like being crushed,” she whispered as she considered his betrayal.

“Byleth, no!” Claude reached for her again only for her to jerk back again. The look on her face striking him like a blow from her sword. “Dammit, Byleth, stop!” He advanced on her, grabbing her arms as he stared into her wide eyes, dark with anger. “I would never break your heart. I love you. Yes, at first I wanted to use you to get to my goal, but all of that faded away when I fell in love with you.” His fingers tightened on her arms. “I need you. Not for advancement of some plan, but I need you because I love you.”

“If that is true, why? Why are you leaving me?” She frowned now as she shifted a bit. “You are hurting my arms,” she quietly said.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he lightened his grip on her but did not let her go. “I am not leaving you, Byleth. I don’t think I could. You have to believe I will be back for you as soon as I can.” His eyes pleaded with her as he stared at her. “I have to go back to my homeland for a short while. Everything we were working toward for a brighter future depends on it.”

“Can you promise me,” she whispered. “Promise me you will be back for me.”

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I can. I can even do better than that,” he said as he released her to reach into his pocket and pulled out a ring. “I promise to come back to you if you promise me that when I do, you will marry me.”

Byleth stared at the ring a moment before her eyes met his. “Really?”

A chuckle escaped him as he took her finger and pushed on the ring. “Marry me, Byleth.” He held her hand as he waited for her to decide if she believed him enough to accept. “I do love you, with everything that I am.”

A tear managed to escape the corner of her eye while a smile touched her lips. “I love you,” she softly said. “I will marry you, but you have to tell me everything.”

He gathered her to him in a fierce embrace while his lips claimed hers. “I promise to tell you everything you want to know. Then, I do have to go.”

“As long as you find your way back.”

“Count on it.”


End file.
